Une aide inattendue
by little-road
Summary: Thorin Ecu-de-chêne est bien décidé à reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit : Erebor. Accompagné par treize nains et un hobbit, il se lance dans un voyage périlleux et semé d'embûches. Durant leur périple, ils vont faire une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas... Réédition de la précédente fic !
1. Prologue

**Cette fic est la 3****ème**** réédition de l'histoire originale !**

**La première fois c'était pour changer de trame et de personnage principal car j'avais reprit le précédent pour une fic SDA. Vous me suivez ?**

**Bref je reprends à nouveau à zéro. J'avais presque oublié que j'avais cette fic en cours c'est vous dire !**

**Pour ceux et celles qui avait déjà lu l'édition du début de cette année, les premiers chapitres ne vont pas trop changer. Pour les autres c'est la découverte ! **

**Je vous laisse lire ce petit prologue et vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>« Une aide inattendue »<p>

**Introduction**

Après tant de douleurs et de sacrifices consentis durant de longues années, le peuple des Nains avait retrouvé le royaume le plus cher à son cœur, _sa maison_ : Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire.

La belle cité naine avait occupé les rêves les plus fous de Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne, depuis la sombre époque de l'attaque du dragon Smaug plus de cent ans auparavant. Le gigantesque trésor fait d'or et de joyaux, était de nouveau le bien des Nains. Ils avaient fait preuve d'une abnégation à toute épreuve, usant de leur trait de caractère caractéristique : l'entêtement. Après un long voyage dangereux à travers les Terres Sauvages, conclu par une gigantesque bataille, ils avaient enfin atteint leur but.

Bien que la blessure profonde de l'attaque du vil et maléfique Smaug fût encore vive, elle cicatrisait néanmoins doucement dans le cœur des nains.

Ils étaient victorieux. Victorieux contre toute attente, et tout en faisant fi des avis des personnes qui considéraient cette reconquête comme une folie pure. Ou du moins comme une idée irréfléchie et ni très avisée, ni très sage.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance désormais, car Smaug était mort. Et la grande Bataille des Cinq Armées –dont on parlerait pendant de nombreux siècles- avait mis en déroute les Gobelins les poussant à fuir dans leur ville des Monts Brumeux.

Mais bien que sans appel, cette victoire avait un goût amer. Les sacrifices avaient été très lourds pour l'obtenir, et nombreux était les morts parmi les différents peuples qui y avaient pris part : des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, sans vie, eux qui auraient dû vivre de nombreux siècles emplis de musique et de joie. Nombreuses étaient les pertes parmi les Hommes d'Esgaroth. La douleur de cette immense bataille était universelle.

Pour les nains, la reconquête de la montagne solitaire c'était fait au détriment d'une lignée royale veille de plusieurs siècles, et désormais éteinte. La lignée de Durin avait failli, et le trône d'Erebor était désormais sans roi, et sans héritier.

Dans cette ambiance de joie et de déchirement mêlés, un jeune homme se tenait là, accoudé contre la pierre. Il s'appelait Arahel. Il avait un beau visage au teint clair, et des yeux bleu profond qui regardaient l'horizon. Une silhouette élancée vêtue d'une tunique noire, à manche longue, d'un pantalon noir, et de bottes noires. Un Humain de la race des Dùnedains, des Hommes bénis d'une longue vie. Il avait été élevé à Fondcombe, demeure Elrond le Semi-elfe.

Aujourd'hui le long voyage avait pris fin, et les Nains avaient un royaume à reconstruire.

Le trône d'Erebor avait trouvé un héritier en la personne de Dàin roi des monts de fer. Une fois roi sous la montagne, il devint roi du peuple de Durin.

Un royaume qui des siècles après ces événements ébloui par sa grandeur retrouvée.

Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire, avait repris sa place de joyau absolu des Nains. Et ceci pour toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos avis ? :) <strong>

**A très bientôt pour la suite ! **


	2. Chapter 1: Fondcombe

**Ce premier chapitre ne change pas pour cette réédition.**

**Voici le premier chapitre de la fic ! Il est court et sers avant tout à planter le décor, et surtout à vous faire découvrir le personnage principal de cette fic : Arahel et son frère déjà bien connu de vous. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !**

**N'oublier pas la petite review en bas de page. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Fondcombe<strong>

Ce jour-là était une belle journée, le ciel était clair, et les rayons du soleil réchauffaient la terre, faisant briller les cascades et l'eau pure de la rivière. Les feuilles vertes des grands arbres bougeaient doucement sous une légère brise.

Arahel marchait dans les couloirs de la belle cité elfique, Imladris, demeure du seigneur Elrond le Semi-elfe.

Cela faisait maintenant 20 ans qu'il vivait ici, avec son jeune frère : Aragorn.

Les deux frères avaient grandi ici, élevés par les Elfes à leur manière. De cette façon ils avaient tous deux acquis des facultés uniques pour des Hommes : l'ensemble de leurs sens étaient plus développés. Cette particularité leur permettait de voir ou de ressentir ce que nul autre ne pouvait.

A présent assis sur un banc, face à la profonde vallée d'Imladris, Arahel laissa vagabonder ses pensées, rêvant de long voyage au-delà des montagnes, dans les terres sauvages plus à l'Est. Une envie qu'il avait depuis longtemps. Parcourir le monde, le découvrir, tel était son but. Bien qu'il ait déjà entrepris plusieurs longs voyages avec son frère Aragorn, les deux frères étaient loin de tout connaître, et leurs pieds ne les avaient pas encore menés dans bien des endroits. Arahel resta là, observant le paysage alentour, et les grandes et vertigineuses chutes en face de lui, qui illustraient toute la force de la nature, ainsi que sa beauté.

-Arahel ! Interpella une voix.

L'interpellé reconnu cette voix entre mille, et se tourna vers son jeune frère : Aragorn. Le cadet était assez similaire à son ainé : une haute taille, les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. A la différence de son ainé, Aragorn avait les yeux bleu gris. A vrai dire, pour quiconque ne les connaissait pas seul leurs yeux les différenciaient véritablement : car bien que 2 années les séparent, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

-Qu'y-a-t-il petit frère ? demanda Arahel.

-Le seigneur Elrond veut nous parler, déclara Aragorn.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea l'ainé.

-Ca je l'ignore, mon cher frère, il n'a rien dit à ce sujet, seulement qu'il veut nous parler, répondit le cadet.

-Alors allons voir, dit Arahel en se levant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux appartements du Semi-Elfe. Ils étaient à la fois intrigués, et curieux de savoir ce qui était assez important pour justifier une convocation en tête-à-tête avec l'Elfe. Après avoir monté un escalier en marbre au blanc immaculé, ils arrivèrent à une grande porte en chêne clair. Arahel la poussa dévoilant ainsi un passage pour tous les deux. Ils entrèrent, puis refermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux, et saluèrent respectueusement le seigneur Elfe.

Elrond était debout, à droite de la porte, à côté de son bureau en bois foncé finement ouvragé. Il leur fit signe de s'assoir sur les chaises disposées face au meuble. Ils s'exécutèrent silencieusement. Elrond prit quant à lui place devant les deux frères.

-J'ai une chose importante à vous dire, commença-t-il d'une voix posée. Voilà maintenant 20 années que vous vivez tous les deux ici, à Fondcombe, il est désormais temps de vous révéler votre passé, jusque-là soigneusement dissimulé à votre connaissance. Pour votre bien, ajouta Elrond au foncement de sourcils d'Arahel. Voilà 20 ans votre mère vous a confié à moi.

-Ca nous savons, lâcha Aragorn.

-Effectivement, mais vous ne savez pas tout, répondit l'Elfe. Restant impassible, Elrond poursuivit : vous aviez alors 2 et 4 ans. Votre mère Gilraen, venait de perdre votre père Arathorn, mortellement blessé par des orques. Elle n'avait nul autre endroit où demander de l'aide, alors elle est venue ici, aidée par mes deux fils, Elladan et Elrohir, tous deux présents lors de l'attaque, et proches de votre père.

-Pourquoi ce lieu ? interrogea Aragorn.

-Pourquoi pas avec notre peuple ? ajouta Arahel.

-Elle a fait ce choix par défaut, répondit Elrond, car elle vous savait en danger avec les autres Dùnedains, leurs terres étant insoumises, rongées par le mal venu du nord, il y a des centaines d'années. Nul autre choix ne s'offrait à elle. Gilraen voulait avant tout vous protéger.

Aragorn et Arahel restèrent silencieux, mémorisant chaque parole de l'Elfe dans leurs esprits. Ainsi leur mère les avaient protégés, par crainte de les perdent, par amour maternelle pour ses enfants. Un geste d'amour sans égal. Pour eux.

Cette même mère qui leur manquait par son absence, était partie trop tôt, tout comme leur père. Aragorn ne put retenir une larme, qui roula sur sa joue, il n'avait que peu de souvenir de sa mère, contrairement à son frère qui rêvait d'elle parfois, de son sourire réconfortant, et de sa tendresse. Arahel répétait souvent à son cadet, que les êtres que l'on aime, ne disparaisse jamais totalement, tant que nous respirons, ils restent présent dans notre cœur.

Arahel mit sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, lui transmettant tout son soutien par ce signe d'affection. Tous deux entamèrent un mouvement pour se lever quand Elrond reprit la parole :

-Ce n'est pas tout, reprit l'Elfe. Une autre nouvelle, et non des moindres, doit vous parvenir.

Les deux frères déglutirent. Le seigneur Elrond avait pris une voix grave et solennelle, celle qui va avec les sombres nouvelles, les nouvelles importantes, celles qui changent une vision entière, qui chamboulent tout. Aragorn et Arahel se regardèrent, tous deux appréhendant grandement les paroles du Semi-Elfe.

-Vous êtes tous deux descendants d'Isildur, descendant de Nùmenor, prétendant au trône du Gondor et de l'Arnor.

A ces mots, il se leva, et prit dans ces mains une petite boîte en bois, recouverte de velours rouge, qu'il ouvrit, et la tendit à Arahel.

-En tant qu'ainé, ceci vous revient de droit, lui dit-il.

Arahel prit la boite des deux mains et la rapprocha doucement de lui. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit une bague représentant deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraude, l'un dévorant le second qui portait une couronne de fleurs dorées.

-L'anneau de Barahir est désormais le vôtre, Arahel, fils d'Arathorn, informa Elrond. Il représente votre lignage. Car vous serez appelé un jour à de hautes fonctions.

Enfin le voile était levé, après toutes ces années de silence. Tout ce chamboulait dans la tête des deux frères. Ainsi leur destin serait d'embrasser une destinée royale, de hautes fonctions et une vie sans liberté, sans pouvoir faire comme bon leur semblait. Et ça ils ne voulaient en entendre parler. Après tout ils avaient été élevés ici dans le plus grand secret, et peu de gens était au fait de leur existence même. A 20 et 22 ans, les jeunes dùnedains étaient épris de liberté, et n'avaient cure des protocoles, et autres cérémonies.

Ils prirent congé du seigneur Elfe, le remerciant pour ces précieuses informations, qui représentaient malgré tout leur passé, et ce qu'ils étaient, leurs racines en somme.

La belle journée poursuivit son cours comme toutes les autres, Aragorn alla s'entrainer à l'épée sur le terrain d'entrainement, tandis qu'Arahel était retourné dans ses appartements, et réfléchissait désormais aux paroles d'Elrond. Après l'entrevue, il leur avait leur avait confié leur l'arbre généalogique, représentant tout leur lignage sur plusieurs parchemins. Chaque parchemin étant celui d'une partie de leurs ancêtres : les Edains, hommes de Nùmenor et des grands Elfes du Premier Age. Il sourit en s'apercevant qu'Aragorn et lui étaient parents d'Elrond par le père de celui-ci. Cela expliquait davantage leurs facultés que leur seule éducation. Arahel était assez impressionné par les facultés qu'Elrond avait utilisées pour leur cacher le moindre détail de leur propre ascendance. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était cette fameuse bague, l'anneau de Barahir. Il chercha à en trouver le sens, la signification, de ces deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraude. Ne trouvant de réponse à ses questions, il remit la bague dans sa boite, et se dirigea lui aussi vers le terrain d'entrainement. Quand il arriva il vit son frère combattant un Elfe à l'épée. Arahel alla vers les cibles de paille, pour s'exercer au tir à l'arc. Tous les deux utilisaient les deux armes, mais ils possédaient plus de dextérité à l'épée.

L'entrainement dura jusqu'au soir. Puis ce fut le temps de remonter vers les appartements. Après un bref repas, les deux frères se séparèrent et allèrent vers leur chambre respective.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais la journée du lendemain allait signer le début d'une nouvelle étape de leur vie.

-/-

Le lendemain matin, Arahel se leva de bonne heure, à l'aube. La nuit avait été agitée, et le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de mal pour trouver le sommeil. Les informations révélées la veille n'avaient cessé de tourner dans son esprit, le gardant éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il quitta ses couvertures, pour se diriger vers le fond de sa chambre, là où était installée une table de bois assez petite, sur laquelle était posé un grand récipient en bronze de forme ronde, contenant de l'eau pour la toilette. Il prit de l'eau dans ses deux mains jointe et s'aspergea le visage. Le contact de l'eau fraîche sur son visage le réveilla. Il s'habilla, et partit avec son épée en direction du terrain d'entrainement. A son arrivée, Aragorn était déjà présent, combattant vaillamment un mannequin de paille sur lequel il mettait toute sa hargne.

Arahel s'approcha de lui. Aragorn le sentant venir s'arrêta.

-Mal dormi ? demanda l'aîné.

-Après ce que l'on a appris hier, je suis surpris d'avoir pu dormir quelques heures, soupira Aragorn d'un ton las.

-Je sais, c'est injuste, admit Arahel. Mais on ne peut rien n'y faire, et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

-Et ce qui est fait est fait, compléta Aragorn. Le côté positif, c'est que maintenant on sait parfaitement d'où l'on vient, et de qui on descend. Mais les fonctions qui vont avec, c'est une autre histoire…

-Le fameux côté négatif, déclara Arahel.

-Diriger une nation tu imagines ? interrogea Aragorn.

-Déjà que tu as du mal avec tes flèches, alors un pays, je ne préfère pas imaginer, dit Arahel taquin.

-Une fois ! C'est arrivé une fois ! protesta le cadet.

-Et le cheval du seigneur Elrond s'en souvient encore ! répliqua Arahel.

Les rires des deux frères s'intensifièrent, au fil des souvenirs des accidents d'entrainement divers et variés qu'avaient vécus Aragorn et Arahel au cours de leur formation aux armes. Ils purent ainsi décompresser, et s'alléger l'esprit.

Après un petit déjeuner bien mérité, ils y retournèrent, mais cette fois-ci le rire n'était plus de rigueur. Puis, une pause déjeuner s'imposa, après une matinée bien remplie. L'après-midi, fut laissée libre pour leurs occupations. Et alors que tout était calme, ils entendirent un son de cor dans la cité : la garde d'Imladris se rassemblait dans la cour principale, et s'apprêtait à partir. Les deux frères surent rapidement de quoi il s'agissait : des orques avait été vus non loin des frontières de Fondcombe. Le seigneur Elrond lui-même était parti avec ses hommes.

-Des orques ? S'étonna Arahel, mais que font-ils aussi près d'ici ?

-Je l'ignore autant que toi, répondit Aragorn. Mais c'est très étonnant.

Etrange même. Car voilà de nombreuses années d'un groupe d'orques aussi important n'était pas venu jusqu'aux frontières de la cité elfique. Les gardes restèrent absent plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Arahel et Aragorn ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure : jamais les Elfes n'avaient échoué au combat lors d'irruptions d'orques sur leur territoire.

Au bout d'un moment le cor retentit de nouveau, et les deux frères comprirent de les soldats étaient de retour. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le son, et étaient pratiquement arrivés à la grande cour quand ils croisèrent Elladan et Elrohir en armure et armés de leurs arcs.

-Alors ? interrogea Arahel, la chasse a été bonne ?

-On ne peut mieux, lui répondit Elladan un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Que faisait des orques ici ? demanda Aragorn.

-Il semble qu'ils poursuivaient un groupe de 13 nains, emmené par Mithrandir, répondit Elrohir.

Les deux jumeaux continuèrent leur chemin, vers l'armurerie. Arahel et son frère Aragorn restèrent perplexe face à cette nouvelle. Que pouvait bien faire une compagnie de 13 nains ici, à Fondcombe ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos avis ? <strong>

**Fondcombe est vraiment mon endroit préféré en Terre du Milieu. J'espère que la présentation d'Arahel vous a plu !**

**A très bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


End file.
